


『艺旭』暴露欲与饥渴症

by carelinelowei



Category: yesung/rewoook, 艺旭
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelinelowei/pseuds/carelinelowei





	『艺旭』暴露欲与饥渴症

『艺旭』暴露欲与饥渴症

“希疯,给我调杯长岛冰茶。”结束了驻唱工作的金钟云拉开椅子趴在吧台上对着金希澈一脸郁闷。“你今晚喝这么烈的酒? 灵九呢, 今天怎么没来看你。 是人民教师夜晚如蜡烛一般辛勤劳作呢?”金希澈接上话茬就开始滔滔不绝却丝毫不影响手里的活,金钟云心里听得烦躁,手撑在吧台上探了半个身子进去直勾勾地盯着调酒的人,“你在多话我就给特哥打电话说你昨天又给小姑娘调百利甜,还散了好一阵子呛人的玫瑰味。 ”面不改色地结束威胁,金钟云坐回凳子上撑着头不知道在想些什么。“啊西··你是不是又和灵九吵架了? ”金希澈忍住骂脏话的冲动,白了面前喝酒的人一眼,“陪你喝一杯吧,怎么样?”金钟云点点头,算是应允。

“怎么吵架了? "调好酒的金希澈推了杯子到金钟云眼前,“厉旭说我晚上工作,他要忙教案见不了我几面,白天他在学校我也进不去。 两个人没什么太多的交流,也没有独处时间。 " 金钟云取了杯上横放的鸡尾酒针一饮而尽,吓得金希澈倒基酒的手一抖,险些撒了出来。 “呀,钟云,你不是不怎么会喝酒吗,长岛喝这么猛?你待会儿断片了我可怎么办?”

被揪着把柄的金希澈缠不过金钟云,就又做了一杯给他,然后一脸堂皇的看着人一饮而下然后趴在吧台上眼神迷离不知道在做什么。 金希澈当机立断打给了自家弟弟,“灵九啊,你快来救命,钟云喝断片了,我叫不动他。 ”电话那头的金厉旭认命的叹气,自己选的,是自己瞎, “希澈哥,你先稳着他点,我这就来。”

“钟云..?你还好.?!”

刚打完电话回来的金希澈被吓了一跳。 说实话他还是头一次见金钟云喝醉,平时十分节制,从来不乱喝酒。 只见金钟云将手背在背后,只手抓着袖口脱下红色长款排扣风衣扔在吧台上,步伐有点趔趄的上了舞台。 毫无顾虑的释放出他的信息素,酒吧里弥漫着他身上独有的沉香香气,令人安定。 金希澈皱皱眉头,让酒保先去疏散一下在座未被标记的Omega们,免得发生什么。

金钟云站在台上,身着单薄微透的白衬衫和黑色的破洞紧身黑色牛仔裤,伴着脸上耳后因醉酒的一抹霞红,说不诱人是不可能的。 他微仰着头, 手覆上自己的喉结,舔了舔自己干裂的嘴唇。 看了看台下的人,手顺势向下滑去,解开了两颗扣子,露出一对精致的锁骨和黑色网纱透视装下的大片胸膛。 有时候连金希澈都会怀疑眼前这个人到底是不是A,会不会只是个喷了香水的O。

他听到台下的呼声,手又下压了几分,抚上腹间的两只扣子,指尖一转,轻松解开,剩着下体前一只口子晃悠。 他的身体彻底暴露出来,无袖黑色网纱下两点依稀可见,台下像是对他有兴趣的A也不少,围了一圈。终于有人上台去,拿着杯普通的基酒威士忌上去从背后给他泼下。他也不恼,任后背湿透,衬衫变得更加通透,露出他背后那一对儿漂亮的蝴蝶骨。

金厉旭闻到沉香味进酒吧的时候就意识到了不对,进了场就看到这么香艳的一幕。 压抑不住怒气,抄起一瓶酒扔到台上,吓得要上台拉金钟云的金希澈顿了顿脚步。

"金钟云你他妈的做什么呢?!”

酒瓶砸在台上碎了一地,溅起的酒打在金钟云小腿腹上,熟恭的怒吼声让他回了头春了看自己的爱人。金厉旭见人不仅背后湿透,前身还解了扣子裸露出来,一阵心气不顺,上去强行拽着人下来到后巷。

“小旭···不生我气好不好。 "

金钟云把人抵在后巷墙上,窝在人颈窝里,带着些委屈的呢喃。 不生气你个鬼啊,你刚刚都在做什么。 既然喝醉酒这么闹腾那就克制一点啊!金厉旭用力去推身上的人推不动就作罢,赌气打他两拳过瘾。

“小旭别生气···我会想办法调节好我们的时间,别生气了.."听着人在身前呢喃,知道是因为之前的吵架才喝这么醉,金厉旭叹叹气松了口,轻吻人的脸颊,“嗯,不生气。 ”金钟云猛地抬起头,一双丹凤眼此时流光溢彩,泛着情欲的眼像是要滴出水来,渐渐凑近他的脸吻上去。

他们不是第一次接吻,但好像这样喝醉的他更有侵略性, 又更像撒娇的小孩子索吻一样。 金厉旭沉溺在金钟云身上的沉香香气中,不由得发了情,身上散出阵阵甜腻的桂花香味。

金钟云一手撑在墙上一手将金厉旭圈在怀里亲吻,从普通的亲吻开始再到撬开他的唇齿捉住小舌,掠尽口腔内每个角落,像是要把他吸食殆尽。 身下的手也不老实的抚向他的下体,金厉旭慌张地敲敲他的胸口,手指撕住了那件网纱,金钟云不明所以的松了口,换得怀里人喘着粗气,嘴里掉下些被拉成丝的津液,更显迷乱。 “回家,回家再做…不要在这里。”金钟云看着怀里脸色潮红,连带着耳朵也红透的小孩,心生怜惜,一把打横抱起,问车停在哪儿。

好不容易拉着醉了的人坐在后座,却被抵在车窗上又亲了个遍,打了他一顿才作罢,下了车上前座去开车。 金厉旭开着车听到后面的人只是脱衣服说热,然后又喊他的名字,一遍又一遍,弄的他脸上发烧,不知道说什么才好。

金厉旭刚拉着人进门放下钥匙换了鞋,就被金钟云抱起来扔进床上,看着他解了自己的衬衫扔在地毯上,连同网纱一起脱下露出腹肌。 上了床压在人身上,一边亲吻一边把人的毛衣都尽数揽上去。 金厉旭顺从的将双手向后举过头顶,轻抬上身,让他轻松褪去衣服。 金钟云使坏地压在他身上,单手擒住厉旭单薄的手腕,从额头开始亲吻。 额头,鼻尖,脸颊,嘴唇,脖颈,锁骨,胸前，金厉旭睁眼看着人落下一个又一个吻,餍足的笑着。

看来今晚准备的东西又派不上用场了呢。 金厉旭转头去看床头与床尾绑着的红缎带,本该绑在他的四肢上的,现在为他而准备好的“礼物”倒是要被提前吃掉了。想着却被人吮吸着乳尖,轻喘一声挣脱开小手坐起去解身上人的皮带。 跪坐在他身前解开皮带褪下半截裤子,被他嫌热尽数脱去。 金厉旭看着人已经起了反应的下体笑着逗弄了两下已分泌出些许液体的马眼,惹得人一声轻哼。

“小旭…帮我舔好不好。 ”金厉旭抬起头瞥了一眼金钟云的眼睛,干脆脱了下身的裤子,随即低下头轻轻将人龟头含入口中舔弄。 他跪坐在金钟云身前,一只手撑着自己的身体,一只手在人睾丸上滑动轻抚着逗弄。 用力吮吸着龟头然后放开,发出清脆的啵的一声,听见人不住的喘粗气,心里一阵兴奋。

金钟云看着爱人还在逗弄他,快被桂花香逼疯的他捧着小孩儿头一口气的捅入那张刚刚还在亲吻他的小嘴儿, 怕呛着他吞入了半根就停下慢慢抽插起来。 他能感到身下人不但没有不适应,还变本加厉的用小舌舔舐柱身,加快了速度抽插,温暖湿润的口腔包裹着他的下体,却开始变得不满足起来。

“小旭。"听着爱人停了动作轻唤他的名字,金厉旭松了口,不舍地亲了亲人还硬挺的下体,咬开人递来的避孕套包装,看着人套上。 心里胡思乱想着下次一定要给人口出来,身体默默的转过去跪趴在床铺上压低腰肢翘起臀部。 发情期就是容易扩张啊,感到金钟云毫不费力的插入一指时金厉旭默默想着。 从插入的第二指开始感到胀痛, 他不由得就叫出声以让对方缓解他的疼痛。

“乖,小旭,忍忍,很快就好。 "金钟云又摸了些润滑剂开始插入第三指,试着抽插,一手撸动着小孩儿下体让他分泌出更多的肠液来润滑。 手不安分的找了找人的敏感点按了按, 惹得金厉旭尖叫了出来,狠狠地瞪着他。 “我错了,我这就进来。 ”金  
钟云傻笑着讨好小孩儿,扶着自己的柱身抵在穴口摩擦着,猛地贯穿人的后穴, “唔。 钟云，疼…”金厉旭扭过头来委屈地看着他,眼里噙满了泪水。 金钟云俯身吻吻他的脸做安抚,“放松点,很快就不痛了好不好?"

金钟云扶着身前小孩儿的腰抽插起来,初始生涩的感觉弄的两人都极不舒服。 金钟云俯下身咬了咬人后颈的腺体,刺激得人低喘一声,散出浓郁的桂花芬芳。 金厉旭能感受到脸边扫过身后人掉下来的几缕碎发,痒痒的令他心动,浓浓的情欲冲上心头,也配合着人的动作扭动臀部,插的更加深入。

金钟云摸索着人的敏感点,等人的后穴适应时狠狠地抽插,听着身下人不断地发出喘声,心里一阵兴奋。 “慢点…太快了…钟云…哈啊。 ”金厉旭眼中迷离,初始的痛感很快就被攀登而上的愉悦所取代,前臂失去力气,整个人趴在床上,埋进枕头里侧着脸喘气,却无疑将臀部抬得更高让人插得更深。 他现在脑袋里只剩着身后爱人的名字,一遍又一遍的倾诉。

金钟云听着身前人软糯的声音,一把把人捞起,搂着脖子哄,“小旭,让我完全标记你好不好,然后明天去领证。 ”金厉旭仰着脖子只顾着身上的舒爽,脑子里一片空白,哪儿还顾得上回答他,只是一片喘声。金钟云停了动作,金厉旭急得忙喊，金钟云亲亲他的耳垂,“那我完全标记你好不好?"

“好,我什么都答应你。 好哥哥,你快点动成不？”金厉旭急得赶紧撒娇, 丝毫没有被骗的自觉。"这可是你自己的。”金钟云对准人的腺体一口咬下去,满意的重新把人推倒在床上抽插,“我爱你。 ”耳边突然传来的低声吓了金厉旭一跳,后穴猛地缩紧,差点儿让金钟云整个人交代出来。金  
钟云拍拍他的屁股,示意让他放松点,随即快速抽插身下人吐出更多软糯的喘声。

金厉旭尖叫一声,金钟云猛地握住  
他的下身,撒娇似的说着,“小旭,等我一下，我们一起。”金厉旭的身子剧烈的颤抖起来, 再也压抑不住口中的喘声,流着眼泪颤抖。 金钟云怜惜人,快速撸动了两下,小孩儿温热的精液尽数喷在床单上软了下去。 托起人的腰肢,最后快速的抽插了两下也射了出来。

“我爱你,你先睡一会,我去收拾。”金钟云拔出下身,感觉一番运动酒醒了半截, 熟稔的给避孕套打了个结扔进垃圾桶,抱着人去洗澡,顺带换了张新的床单铺上。看着已经睡熟的小孩儿,轻轻把人搂  
进怀里盖好被子安睡过去。

至于第二天金厉旭迷茫被拉去登记就是后话了。

fin.


End file.
